Happy Birthday Atsushi!
by Inazuma1928
Summary: It's Murasakibara Atsushi's birthday and his loving boyfriend wants to get him the perfect presents! One-shot, Slight Lemon


It was Murasakibara's birthday, and his boyfriend, Himuro, wanted to get him something special and unique. But the only issue was..  
"What am I supposed to get him?!" Himuro let out in frustration when him, Kagami, and Kuroko left the fifth candy shop they entered. Kagami and Kuroko found Himuro when they were going for a walk and Kuroko asked politely if he wanted company, much to Kagami's dislike. Himuro said yes with much happiness and now the three were walking around the heart of Tokyo for 'the perfect present' for Murasakibara.  
"I don't see why you can't just get him some cheap candy. Besides, didn't you already get him stuff?" Kagami murmured around a mouth full of candy. Why he even agreed to this little shopping trip he had no idea. Wait, yes he did. The blue haired boy to his left made him.  
"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's disrespectful. Besides, I think Himuro-kun wants to get Murasakibara-kun something more... special than _just_ candy." Kuroko said, looking up at his boyfriend. Kagami grumbled and put more candy into his mouth. Himuro smiled softly at the bickering couple.  
In America him and Kagami dated, but it wasn't anything major. The most that the two did was kiss and cuddle. The relationship didn't last all that long though, to both it felt like dating a brother.  
"Besides, I don't want to get him any old candy. That's what everyone else is getting him." Himuro murmured, pressing his fist against his mouth as he thought.  
"Well.. his two favorite things are you and candy right?" Kagami said, blushing as he spoke the embarrassing words.  
"Yeah, your point?" Himuro asked, looking up at his friend with slight annoyance. He couldn't help but smile at the statement though.  
"Well.. mix the two.." Kagami muttered, embarrassed at his own words. Himuro lifted an eyebrow, confused. Kuroko let out a small laugh and gazed up at his now red boyfriend.  
"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you could be so dirty." Kuroko laughed, Kagami's face getting redder. Before Kagami could say anything to defend himself, Kuroko continued with, "I like it."  
A small smirk was displayed on the bluenette's face as the blushing Kagami struggled to find words. During their conversation, Himuro walked to the nearest candy shop to buy the supplies he'd need for Murasakibara's 'cake'.  
I think he got what Kagami's words meant after Kuroko added his little comment.  
Kuroko and Kagami watched as the now happy Himuro left the shop and walked home, giving them a departing wave.  
"He's going to be sore tomorrow." Kagami murmured, watching the black haired, pretty boy walk off. He failed to notice the suggestive smirk on his boyfriend's lips as he took Kagami's hand.  
"As will I." Kuroko purred, tugging Kagami in the direction of their apartment. With a smirk Kagami followed, many provocative images of Kuroko on their bed washing through his mind.

Himuro entered his and Murasakibara's home and smiled when he saw that Atsushi wasn't home yet. He silently cheered and pulled the presents he already got Atsushi out of the cupboard directly above the floor. Even Himuro struggled to get down that low to open the cupboard so he knew that Murasakibara wouldn't open the cupboard. Even if Atsushi knew where the presents were hidden he wouldn't be able to reach the cupboard without hurting himself.  
Himuro stood back up holding the items in his outstretched arms, placing them on the counter. After an hour he finally managed to get them wrapped in a childish, candy decorated wrapping paper. When he checked the time he realized that Atsushi should be home in about ten minutes, which really meant about half an hour.  
With a proud smile, Himuro left the presents against the wall in front of their door so Murasakibara would see them as soon as he walked through the door. After leaving a note on the pile telling Atsushi to open the presents first then go to the bed room, Himuro grabbed the bag of items that he got from the candy shop and walked to the bed room, a little bit of bounce in his step as he walked.

"Sorry I'm late Muro-chin! I got.. lost." Murasakibara shouted as he walked through the doors, his voice dropping down to a sad murmur when he saw that his boyfriend wasn't there to greet him. When he saw the small pile of presents against the wall he walked to it, picking up the note on top of the pile after he set down the tower of birthday snacks he got on the counter.

Happy Birthday Baby! Open up these presents, then come to the bedroom for your last present of the day.

Murasakibara, not getting the double meaning behind the words, set the note back down and gazed at the shut bed room door. He was sure that Muro-chin was in there and he desperately wanted to go see him but knew better than to not listen to his boyfriend. With a sigh, Murasakibara picked up the biggest box and slid down to sit against the wall, pulling the pink and purple box into his lap. He unwrapped it and opened the box and saw a giant purple sweater and jeans, both his size. He did need some clothes that actually fit him and he was surprised that Himuro could find clothes in that size. He set the clothes aside and picked up the next box, this one was a lot smaller. Inside was a small gift card to an expensive sweet shop down the street, worth probably 20385 yen. With a wide smile he set that on top of the clothes, reaching for the next box.  
He sat in surprise and amazement at the item in his hand. It was a ring on a long chain, similar to the one Himuro used to have with Kagami except on this one, the ring was golden and the infinity sign imprinted around the golden band. Instead of laying the necklace on the small pile he already created, Murasakibara stood and hung the chain on a hook in their kitchen, a place where he'd never lose the necklace. He knew better than to keep the chain around his neck, he'd easily lose it due to his messy, childish tendencies.  
When he got out of his lovey, peaceful trance as he stared at the swaying necklace he glanced at the bedroom door.  
Muro-chin's in there..  
Murasakibara walked to the door with purpose in his step, ready to tell Himuro thank you and that he loved him but when he opened the door he forgot everything he was about to say.  
"Muro-chin I-" Murasakibara started before his jaw fell open at the sight before him. Himuro was laying on the bed on his stomach, completely and utterly naked. He was covered with splashes and lines of chocolate, strawberry and other flavors of syrup down his back and arms. Some of the syrup was dried and some was fresh, creating the perfect design. On Himuro's face displayed a smirk, some syrup smeared on his lips and cheeks. Himuro darted his tongue out and licked his covered lips, a small, pleased sound leaving him.  
"It's so sweet Atsushi. Would you like a taste?" Himuro purred, resting his chin on his hand as he gazed up at the practically drooling Murasakibara. Getting out of his trance, Murasakibara started towards the bed, pulling his black shirt off as he walked. The shirt now thrown against the wall and his shoes and socks off, Mura climbed on the bed and attached his lips to Himuro's. With his strong arms, Murasakibara lifted Himuro up from the bed to get better access to his lips and held Himuro against himself. With Himuro trapped against the other's chest Murasakibara was able to let his hands roam over Himuro's sticky back, never letting their lips part ways.  
Murasakibara bit lightly at Himuro's lips and when Himuro opened his mouth, he let his tongue in and taste the warm cavern that was just as sweet as Himuro's covered back, arms, and lips.  
"Mmm.." Moaned Himuro, completely letting Murasakibara dominate after a short battle of tongues. Murasakibara smiled a little at the sound and lifted his now syrup covered hand away from Himuro's back, detaching their lips and hearing a soft whimper leave Himuro.  
"You forgot a few spots Muro-chin." Murasakibara murmured, turning Himuro's head to the side a bit, exposing more of the black haired boy's neck.  
"What are you..!" Himuro asked before Murasakibara wiped the sugary syrup on Himuro's soft spot and started licking and nipping at the smear. With a now wide open, drooling mouth Himuro tangled his fingers through Murasakibara's purple hair, soft moans leaving him. When Murasakibara grew bored of Himuro's neck there were more than fifteen hickeys and bite marks.  
"Hm.. seems I've marked you again Muro-chin. Sorry." Murasakibara apologized, gazing his purple eyes at his lover. Himuro was moist with sweat and he was breathing heavily, his dark eyes slanted as he looked right back at Murasakibara.  
"Mm.. Atsushi.. This isn't fair.." Himuro murmured, tugging at Mura's tan pants. With his big hands Murasakibara turned Himuro and pressed the boy's chest into the blankets and pinning his hands over his head.  
"But it's my birthday, Muro-chin. I get to do whatever I want with my presents." Murasakibara murmured, sitting over the naked Himuro with his knees on either side of the boy's hips.  
Himuro pressed his own red face into the mattress as he felt Atsushi's warm tongue press again his shoulder blade, most likely licking off the candy-like syrup. Himuro couldn't help but enjoy it when Murasakibara got rough and dominant at these moments of their's. As much as he tried to hold them in, his moans of pleasure kept rolling out after every lick and bite. After what felt like only seconds Himuro felt Murasakibara get off the bed and let go of his hands.  
"A-Atsushi what are you..?" He stopped himself when he saw the lust filled expression on his partner's face as Mura reached down to pull off his own pants. When he was left in only his black boxers, he started for the bed once again. Himuro blushed redder than he already was at the sight of the tent in his partner's boxers and looked to the side. No matter how many times he sees it, he can never get over how big Murasakibara was. Everything about Murasakibara really _was_ big.  
Murasakibara got on to the bed and moved Himuro to lay back on his lick-cleaned back, right back to his original position except this time Himuro was facing the purple haired giant with his own erection standing.  
"U-um.. Atsushi?" Himuro murmured, the words barely a whisper.  
"Hm, what is it Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, being pulled from his own dirty thoughts of the boy under him.  
"I just wanted to say before you make me unable to speak coherently that I love you and I wish you a happy birthday." Himuro said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck.  
"Mmm! Muro-chin, I was going to say that!" The giant let out into his smaller boyfriend's neck.  
"Huh? Happy birthday? It's your birthday, Atsushi." Himuro muttered, pouting a bit at his Atsushi's forgetfulness.  
"Not that, Muro-chin! I was going to say that I loved you earlier but then you made me forget. You're mean, Muro-chin." Murasakibara murmured, glaring softly at his boyfriend. After a few shocked seconds Himuro started laughing and almost couldn't stop himself before he started hyperventilating.  
"Atsushi, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were the uke in this relationship!" Himuro exclaimed, calming down his laughter enough to talk. With soft growl Murasakibara pulled from Himuro's neck and stared down at his now confused and silent lover.  
"I'll show you who's the uke in the relationship." Murasakibara murmured, picking up an opened bottle of sugary syrup from the bedside table and held it over Himuro, letting the sweet liquid fall over his pale body.

Slowly and lazily, Himuro's eyelids fell apart. Moving his arm to the side he felt his lover's larger body next to him and smiled. With a soft groan the black haired boy got out of the warm and fluffy blankets and stepped onto the tan carpet. Himuro winced at the pressure on his legs and glanced down at his naked waist. With wide eyes he walked briskly but quietly to the bathroom.  
"That can't be right. No, I'm seeing things. I have to be seeing things. He wouldn't have.." He trailed off when he grabbed a hand mirror and held it over his ass. Himuro's mouth fell open at what he saw there.  
Not only was there small, fingerprint-shaped bruises on the sides of his hips, but there was a black and blue bite mark on his right cheek.  
"You're kidding me. Ugh, that'd better not scar.." Himuro muttered, not even wanting to see what happened to him in between his cheeks.  
"I'm not going to be able to sit for a week.." He muttered stepping into the warm spray of the shower after he turned it on. But he couldn't help but smile at the memory of all that happened to him last night. Mm, Murasakibara really liked his present, didn't he?


End file.
